ETS2 Cities
Every city in Euro Truck Simulator 2 has at least: * A parking lot where you can take a nap and rest. * A car repair shop where you can repair your truck, paint it or upgrade it; next to the car repair shop you can find a parking lot where you can rest. * A garage which you can buy * Companies where you can pic or deliver freights. Some cities also have: * A truck dealer where you can buy new trucks. It could be big or small. * A job agency where you can hire new drivers. * A quarry which is far away from the city center. * A fuel station to refuel your truck though very rare and mostly seen on Map Mods like ProMods, RusMap, and TSM. There are 69 cities and 12 countries in v1.0 of Euro Truck Simulator 2. 13 new cities and 1 more country were added in Going East! DLC. 3 new cities were added in v1.11 free update. ''19 new cities, 7 ports and 3 new countries were added in ''Scandinavia DLC. In total, there are 104 available cities and 7 ports available in 16 countries. ProMods Map Mod adds 100+ cities and over 10+ countries. Cities by country - Vanilla Game (Cities in bold indicate capital city) 'Austria' Cities: 6 * Innsbruck * Linz * Salzburg * Wien * Graz - added in v1.11 update. * Klagenfurt am Wörthersee - added in v1.11 update. Belgium Cities: 2 * Brussel * Liège Czech Republic Cities: 3 * Brno * Praha/Prague * Ostrava - added in Going East! DLC. Denmark - ''added in Scandinavia DLC'' Cities: 3 *Aalborg * Kobenhavn * Odense Ports: 4 * Esbjerg * Frederikshavn * Gedser * Hirtshals France Cities: 21 * Calais * Dijon * Lille * Lyon * Metz * Paris * Reims * Strasbourg * Le Havre - added in Vive la France! DLC. * Le Mans - added in Vive la France! DLC. * Clermont-Ferrand - added in Vive la France! DLC. * Nice - added in Vive la France! DLC. * Marseille - added in Vive la France! DLC. * Montpellier - added in Vive la France! DLC. * Toulouse - added in Vive la France! DLC. * Bordeaux - added in Vive la France! DLC. * La Rochelle - added in Vive la France! DLC. * Nantes - added in Vive la France! DLC. * Brest - added in Vive la France! DLC. '' * Rennes - ''added in Vive la France! DLC. * Limoges - added in Vive la France! DLC. Towns: 7 * Paluel - added in Vive la France! DLC. * Saint-Laurent - added in Vive la France! DLC. * Bourges - added in Vive la France! DLC. * Saint-Alban-du-Rhône - added in Vive la France! DLC. * Golfech - added in Vive la France! DLC. * Civaux - added in Vive la France! DLC. * Roscoff - added in Vive la France! DLC. Germany Cities: 21 * Berlin * Bremen * Dortmund * Dresden * Duisburg * Düsseldorf * Erfurt * Frankfurt * Hamburg * Hannover * Kassel * Kiel * Köln * Leipzig * Magdeburg * Mannheim * München * Nürnberg * Osnabrück * Rostock * Stuttgart Hungary - ''added in Going East! DLC Cities: 4 *'Budapest''' * Debrecen * Pécs (1.19) * Szeged (1.19) Italy Cities: 4 * Milano * Torino * Verona * Venezia - added in the v1.11 update Luxembourg Cities: 1 * Luxembourg Netherlands Cities: 3 * Amsterdam * Groningen * Rotterdam Norway - ''added in Scandinavia DLC'' Cities: 4 * Bergen * Kristiansand * Oslo * Stavanger Poland Cities: 11 * Szczecin * Poznań * Wrocław * Bialystok - added in Going East! DLC. * Gdańsk - added in Going East! DLC. * Katowice - added in Going East! DLC. * Kraków - added in Going East! DLC. * Lublin - added in Going East! DLC. * Łódź - added in Going East! DLC. * Olsztyn - added in Going East! DLC. * Warszawa - added in Going East! DLC. Slovakia Cities: 3 * Bratislava * Banská Bystrica - added in Going East! DLC. * Košice - added in Going East! DLC. Sweden - ''added in Scandinavia DLC'' Cities: 12 * Göteborg * Helsingborg * Jönköping * Kalmar * Karlskrona * Linköping * Malmö * Örebro * Stockholm * Uppsala * Västerås * Växjö Ports: 3 * Nynäshamn * Södertälje * Trelleborg Switzerland Cities: 3 * Bern * Genève * Zürich United Kingdom Cities: 19 (13 in England, 3 in Scotland and 2 in Wales) England * Birmingham * Cambridge * Carlisle * Dover * Felixstowe * Grimsby * Liverpool * London * Manchester * Newcastle-upon-Tyne * Plymouth * Sheffield * Southampton Scotland * Aberdeen * Edinburgh * Glasgow Wales * Cardiff * Swansea Ports: 1 * Dover Euro Truck Simulator 2 ProMods If you also get the ProMods expansion many cities will come. This is the list for the upcoming V1.7 ProMods map mod. Only 1 new country is featured in this new update: Liechtenstein. Other than that, the total city count is 58 which means 17 new cities and a total of 18 countries are featured in ProMods V1.7 map mod. V1.71 addes many fixes and adds border outlines of: Hungary, Slovenia, Estonia, Latvia, and Lithuania. It also adds 2 country names: Romania and Estonia but Romania, Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, and Slovenia yet have any roads or cities. New Countries in ProMods V2.00 include Romania, Spain, Bulgaria, Moldova, Lithuania, Latvia, and Andorra. Note: Bold '''city names indicate capital city for that country. Andorra Cities: 1 * '''Andorra la Vella Belgium Cities: 1 * Antwerpen Bulgaria Cities: 1 * Ruse (ProMods V2.00) Denmark (rebuilt for ProMods v2.00) Cities: 14 * Aalborg * Aarhus (in v2.00) * Esbjerg * Frederikshavn * Gedser * Herning (in v2.00) * Hirtshals * Holstebro (in v2.00) * Kobenhavn (Copenhagen) * Kolding (in v2.03) * Odense * Padborg * Rodbyhavn * Viborg (in v2.00) Estonia Cities: 9 * Haapsalu * Kardla * Kuressaare * Narva * Pärnu * Rakvere * Tallinn * Tartu * Valga Faroe Islands Cities: 2 * Klaksvik * Torshavn Finland Cities: 24 * Alajarvi * Hämeenlinna * Helsinki * Joensuu (ProMods V2.00) * Jyväskylä * Karsamaki (ProMods V2.00) * Kemi (ProMods V2.00) * Kemijärvi * Kristiinankaupunki (Kristinestad) * Kuopio * Lahti * Mikkeli * Napapiiri (ProMods V2.00) * Oulu (ProMods V2.00) * Pori (ProMods V2.00) * Porvoo * Rovaniemi (ProMods V2.00) * Varkaus * Vaasa * Tampere * Tornio (ProMods V2.00) * Turku * Vantaa (ProMods V2.00) * Viitasaari (ProMods V2.00) France Cities: 20 * Angers * Bayonne * Brest * Bordeaux * Caen * Cherbourg * Le Havre * Le Mans * Limoges * Lorient * Nantes * Narbonne * Orléans * Rennes * Rouen * Pau * Perpignan * Poitiers * Toulouse (ProMods V2.00) * Tours Germany Cities: 10 * Aurach * Bad Oeynhausen * Bremerhaven * Burg A. Fehmarn * Halle (Saale) * Heilbronn * Flensburg * Fürth * Oberhausen * Ulm (ProMods V2.00) Iceland Cities: 15 * Akranes (ProMods V2.00) * Akureyri * Blonduos * Bolungarvik * Borgarnes * Hofn * Holmavik (ProMods V2.00) * Isafjordur * Keflavik International Airport * Krafla * Reykjavik * Reyðarfjörður * Selfoss * Seyðisfjörður * Vik Isle of Man Cities: 2 * Douglas * Ramsey Italy Cities: 7 * Bologna * Florence (Firenze) * Genova * Livorno * Modena * Parma * Vicenza Bailiwick of Jersey Cities: 2 * Saint Helier * Trinity Latvia Cities: 12 * Balvi * Gulbene * Jekabpils * Kolka * Liepaja * Ogre * Valka * Ventspils (ProMods V2.00) * Riga (ProMods V2.00) * Rezekne * Saldus * Tukums Liechtenstein Cities: 1 * Vaduz Lithuania Cities: 3 * Kaunas (ProMods V2.00) * Klaipeda * Panevezys (ProMods V2.00) Moldova Cities: 2 * Balti (ProMods V2.00) * Chisinau (ProMods V2.00) Netherlands Cities: 5 * Arnhem * Eindhoven * Europoort * IJmuiden * Zwolle Norway (Rebuilt after ProMods v2.00) Cities: 7 * Bergen * Kirkenes * Kristiansand * Longyearbyen * Moskushamn * Stavanger *'Oslo' Poland (ProMods v2.00) Cities: 23 * Bielsko-Biała * Bydgoszcz * Cieszyn * Gdynia * Gorzów Wielkopolski * Grudziądz * Kielce * Koszalin * Krosno * Nowogard * Opole * Ostrołęka * Piła * Płock * Przemyśl * Radom * Rzeszów * Sanok * Siedlce * Suwałki * Świnoujście * Zamość * Zgorzelec Romania Cities: 12 * Arad (ProMods V2.00) * Baia Mare (ProMods V2.00) * Cluj-Napoca (ProMods V2.00) * Oradea (ProMods V2.00) * Timisoara (ProMods V2.00) * Sibiu (ProMods V2.00) * Bacau (ProMods V2.00) * Piatra-Neamt (ProMods V2.00) * Bucharest (ProMods V2.00) * Constanta (ProMods V2.00) * Craiova (ProMods V2.00) * Satu Mare (ProMods V2.00) Russia Cities: 4 * Kaliningrad (Калининград) * Murmansk (Мурманск) * Nikel (никель) * Zelenogradsk (Зеленоградск) Slovenia Cities: 9 * Ljubljana * Maribor * Celje * Novo Mesto * Kranj * Koper * Nova Gorica * Bled * Kamnik Spain Cities: 6 * Barcelona * Bilbao * Irun (ProMods V2.00) * La Jonquera * Manresa * San Sebastian / Donostia (ProMods V2.00) Sweden (rebuilt for ProMods v2.00) Cities: 22 *Haparanda (ProMods V2.00) *Gävle (ProMods V2.00) *Göteborg *Jönköping *Kalmar *Karlstad (ProMods V2.00) *Karlskrona *Kristianstad (ProMods V2.00) *Linköping *Malmö *Nynäshamn *Örebro *Örnsköldsvik *Söderhamn (ProMods V2.00) *Södertälje *'Stockholm' *Sundsvall (ProMods V2.00) *Trelleborg *Umeå *Uppsala *Västerås *Växjö Switzerland Cities: 1 * Basel Ukraine (ProMods v2.00) Cities: 2 * Mukacheve (ProMods V2.00) * Uzhhorod (ProMods V2.00) United Kingdom Cities: 17 *Birsay (Scotland) *Broadford (Scotland) *Chelmsford (ProMods V2.00) (England) *Croydon (England) *Evie (Scotland) * Fort William (Scotland) * Harwich (England) * Heysham (Scotland) * Hull (England) * Inverness (Scotland) * Kirkwall (Scotland) * Oban (Scotland) * Portree (Scotland) * Portsmouth (England) * Stromness (Scotland * Thurso (Scotland) * Wick (Scotland) Total: 99 cities in 15 countries with 9 new countries Estonia, Faroe Islands, Iceland, Latvia, Norway, Liechtenstein, Sweden, Finland The other seven Germany, France, Italy, Netherlads, Switzerland and United Kingdom have expansions. ''' Euro Truck Simulator 2 Upcoming ProMods Cities and Countries This will show you all the upcoming ProMods cities and countries. Its really over 100 hundred cities in at least about 10 ten to 14 fourteen new countries. ETS2 default countries are shown below in a seperate heading section since they will only feature new roads, new cities, and a few rebuilt areas. Both heading sections are what is to come in the upcoming updates and patches for ProMods and is only an insider. Liechtenstein is being made but when it is released, it may not show on the map as an actual country because it is at least 1/2 to 3/4 smaller than the country of Luxembourg. Note: '''Bold '''city names indicate capital city for that country. Belarus Cities: Unknown Bosnia and Herzegovina Cities: Unknown Croatia ﻿Cities: Unknown Finland Cities: 5 * Kajaani * Kokkola * Kotka *Kuusamo * Lappeenranta Greece Cities: 6 * '''Athens * Ioannina * Kavala * Lamia * Larisa * Thessaloniki Iceland Cities: 1 * Olafsvik Ireland Cities: 5 *Cork *'Dublin' *Galway *Limerick *Wexford Latvia Cities: 1 * Daugavpils Lithuania Cities: 5 *Siauliai *Telsiai *Ukmergė *Utena *'Vilnius' Northern Ireland Cities: 2 *'Belfast' *Londonderry / Derry Norway Cities: 9 *Alesund *Dombås *Gardermoen *Geilo *Honefoss *Lillehammer *Narvik *Odda *Trondheim Portugal Cities: 2 *'Lisbon (Lisboa)' *Porto Romania Cities: 4 *Brasov *Focsani *Iasi * Suceava Russia Cities: 7 *Chernyakhovsk *Kaliningrad *Kandalaksha *Pskov *Sovetsk *St. Petersburg *Vyborg Serbia Cities: 3 * Novi Sad * Ruse * Subotica Spain Cities: 8 *Córdoba *'Madrid' *Málaga *Murcia *Sevilla *Valencia *Valladolid *Zaragoza Sweden Cities: 6 *Luleå *Norrköping *Nyköping *Östersund *Skovde *Ystad Turkey Cities: Unknown Ukraine Cities: 16 * Chernivtsi * Ivano-Frankivsk * Kamianets-Podilskyi * Khmelnytskyi * Kiev (Kyiv) * Korosten * Kovel * Lutsk * Lviv * Mukacheve * Novohrad-Volynskyi * Rivne * Stryi * Ternopil * Vinnytsia * Zhytomyr Extensions: Five Countries that first came with Euro Truck Simulator 2 (France, Italy, United Kingdom, Belgium, and Netherlands) will be extended again in future ProMod updates. Total Extension list is 4 four country expansions since a new city Antwerp is featured in ProMods V1.7 map mod. Anyway: France and Italy and 12 twelve cities total. 11 eleven cities in France and 1 one in Italy. United Kingdom will have 7 seven cities. Like the heading above, this is just an insider of what is to come since V1.95 of ProMods has been released. V2.00 of ProMods will feature the Poland Rebuilding cities from the Poland Rebuilding map and consists of nearly 25 cities. Note: Bold '''city name indicate capital city for that country. Austria Cities: 1 * Grodig Belgium Cities: 2 *Brugge *Charleroi Czech Republic Cities: 1 *Plzen France Cities: 4 *Angouleme *Ajaccio *Grenoble *Troyes Germany Cities: 7 * Karlsruhe * Koblenz * Passau * Regensburg * Saarbrucken * Stralsund * Wurzburg Italy Cities: 20 *Ancona * Bari * Belluno * Bolzano * Cagliari * L'Aquila * La Spezia * Lecce * Messina * Napoli * Olbia * Reggio di Calabria * Rimini * '''Roma (Rome) * Perugia * Pescara * Pozzallo * Sassari * Trapani * Trieste Netherlands Cities: 1 *Utrecht United Kingdom Cities: 8 *Aberystwyth (Wales) *Bangor (Wales) *Bristol (England) *Chelmsford (England) *Exeter (England) *Fishguard (Wales) *Holyhead (Wales) *Norwich (England) Trivia * City maps from UK Truck Simulator and German Truck Simulator were carried over to ETS2 * UK, Germany, and Austria's roads are obviously from UK Truck Simulator and German Truck Simulator * You may notice a city in the distance when you're going from Zurich to Innsbruck for example. That city in the distance is Vaduz. * Slovakia and Luxembourg were traded in favor over Spain and Portugal due to how long it would take to make the roads from Paris to Madrid and Lisbon. * Italy is the only country left in the game without its capital: Rome but it will come in the future. does have Rome in its maps but its not SCS Software made and ProMods have now planned to extend Italy, make about 20 or so cities which includes Roma * Liechtenstein is not a country that appears on the in-game map because Liechtenstein is one of the worlds smallest countries and it would be very hard to model Liechtenstein into the game map. * Even though some roads represent real life roads, other roads in the game are fiction and made up roads. * Since Going East! DLC, city maps have increased by nearly 1.5 percent. * When you're travelling on highways or country roads, you may see some towns now and then. In some map mods, you drive through them. * One of the first cities that was featured in the ETS2 trailer was Milan and Dover. * In ETS1, Vienna was located on the Austro-Slovak border. If you see a city on the other side, that is Bratislava. In ETS2 however, Vienna was renamed Wien and moved to its actual location. Bratislava however, stayed in the same spot as in ETS1. * Some cities that were originally going to be featured in Italy were cut out due to how long it would take to make those cities. Goofs * Sometimes when you zoom in on the map, the border outline of the countries change and for some cities it looks like they're in the water rather than on land * In nearly all the cities, the AI can be too polite and sit there for minutes or hours depending on the traffic jam Category:ETS2